The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by DennisDaMenace
Summary: REPOSTED AS A ONESHOT - "Going back to the corner where I first saw you. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move." / Kirsty C. /Adam T.


**Disclaimer: ****Casualty and the Script's _The Man Who Can't Be Moved,_ belong to their rightful owners.**

**_REPOSTED AS A ONESHOT - 01-08-2012_**

**A/N: This is about three weeks after _Thanks for Today_****, after Adam resigns from the ED. **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

* * *

**Adam**

I was missing Kirsty like hell... I resigned from the ED for two reasons - one, to do what was right and two, because of what Kirsty said...

She said that we'd never make it in this world, with all the rumours and speculations that people thought; that she'd move on so quickly to another man, she was still grieving over Warren.

I sat in my living room and stared at the wall. There was absolutely nothing to do. I couldn't go to work, I couldn't see Kirsty and I didn't fancy getting drunk...

I hung my head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Bollocks."

I got up and walked, or plodded, up the stairs. Picking up my mobile on the way to my bedroom, I scrolled down the list of my contacts on my phone.

Charlie; Dixie; Dylan (_no idea why..._); ED; Jay; Jeff; Kirsty; Lenny – back up one to Kirsty... I recon I should have called her earlier than this, but I needed to give her some space and time alone with Nita, and to sort things out. My finger hovered about half a centimetre away from the 'call' button, but my heart overpowered my brain and I pressed it.

* * *

**Kirsty**

Nita and I were in a cafe just off the coast of Devon. We were both sitting outside, smelling the salt in the air, sipping coffees, when my phone rang.

'**_Unknown Number_**' the screen read. What? I remembered that I'd deleted all the ED team's numbers in a motorway cafe. I let it ring.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Nita asked putting her mug onto the green table.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Why not, it could be someone important?" she asked, persistently.

"Look, whoever it is, doesn't matter anymore," I snapped showing her the phone, which was _still _ringing. "_Unknown,_ meaning I don't know them..."

"I was only asking."

"Look, sorry... I shouldn't have snapped like that." I said as the phone stopped ringing. "I have to forget about Holby... I can't remember; it hurts..." I explained.

She nodded, "I know; I hurt too."

I put my phone back in my bag when it started ringing again. "For God's sake!"

"Like you said, let's just _forget _about it," Nita said. She rummaged around in her bag and handed me a fiver. I stared at her, "Call it my treat," she smiled.

"Oh, thanks." I got up and went inside the cafe to pay for the drinks. I handed the woman at the till the five pound note and told her to keep the change.

"Come on, we need to go for a walk."

* * *

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_  
_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

* * *

**Adam**

I stared at the phone in my hand. '**_Call denied'_**_._ What the hell? Why didn't she want to talk to me?

I threw the phone across to the other side of the room and watched as it fell to the floor, the screen cracked and the back fell off.

I got up and went to inspect the damage. There was a chip on the wall, but I could paint over it, and the screen of my phone had a massive crack down the middle. I'd have to spend my final pay-check on repairing it, crap... I wanted to buy some more paint for the living room. There goes seventy quid down the drain...

I decided to forget about the money and try to see if the mobile worked; it did, at which I let out a little laugh. I must've been going crazy.

I tried Kirsty's number again, but it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Kirsty, I'm not here right now, so if you can leave your message and your number so I can get back to you, thanks,_" her recording said. It felt so good to hear her voice again.

I left a message. "Hey, Kirst... it's Adam. Err; I hope I'm not disturbing your break, but... I did what you said and I resigned. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing."

_See how you're doing? Don't make it sound like she's in a mental ward or something!_

"I need to talk to you. Can you just either call me back or text me, or leave a message saying where you are; I'll come to you..." I paused, _I sounded desperate... _"Please? Well, that's it... err, speak later? Bye."

I snapped the phone shut at that, ending the message. I prayed to God that she'd get it.

* * *

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

* * *

**Kirsty**

I hoped that the anonymous person didn't call again, but just in case, I switched my phone off.

I was walking along the bay with Nita, barefoot. She squealed as the waves lapped at our feet, but I found it soothing. I stopped and looked out at the sea, seeing the steady curvature of the earth, and wondering how things could have ever turned out so perfect.

I then continued on walking, feeling my feet gently sink into the wet sand, leaving footprints behind us. Nita was stood next to me, and we watched as the sun set.

"It's perfect,"

"Yeah, come on, it's getting late, do you want to get some chips or a take-away?" I asked.

"Chips; they remind me of home."

"Yeah, me too," I said.

The line for the fish and chip shop wasn't at all long, but because it was late, and we were the last customers, it took them ages to fry enough chips for myself and Nita. We then walked back to the cottage we rented for this week, and then we'd look around this week and move on.

The house where we were staying was really big, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room with a TV. In my room there was a double bed, a wardrobe, and a little sink and mirror in the far corner. I had dragged two of my suitcases upstairs, one for clothes and the other for shoes, books, CDs and DVDs. Nita had a suitcase and a massive gym bag of stuff that I'd hauled out of the house back at Holby.

My radio was in the corner of the room, and I had The Script's album on a loop. They were my favourite band, and I loved the words in the music. I had decided to charge my phone up, because it had been on all week, just in case...

**_One new voicemail._**

I blinked at the screen. Blimey, that bloke this afternoon really wanted to tell me something... I dialled 112.

"Hey, Kirst... it's Adam. Err; I hope I'm not disturbing your break, but... I did what you said and I resigned. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing."

_Adam_? I hadn't spoken to him in about a month... _why would he call me now_?

"I need to talk to you. Can you just either call me back or text me, or leave a message saying where you are; I'll come to you..." There was a pause, like he was thinking about what to say next. "Please? Well, that's it... err, speak later? Bye."

_"No new messages," _the default voicemail voice said, and I hung up.

"_I did what you said and I resigned." _Adam's voice started whirling round my head_._ _"I need to talk to you."_

I walked over to the radio and unplugged it. Then sat down on the bed and started throwing my phone up in the air, catching it before it landed in my lap, thinking over what Adam said.

I weighed up the options in my head: phone him telling him where we are and why we're here; text him telling him to back off and give me some space, or send him a letter or e-mail...

I decided on option one, and searched through the contacts. His name was first on the list. Pressing 'dial number' I held my breath and pressed the handset to my ear.

"_Hello? Kirsty is that you?"_ I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Where are you? You've been gone for about a month? Where're you staying?" _he asked, all the words coming out as a smashed up mix.

"I'm in Devon. But next week we're going to London. I found a place earlier, £50 for the week," I told him.

"_London? Kirst, you can't keep running, you have to come back some time!" _he said, almost pleading.

"Look, Adam. I really don't see how this is any of your business..." I began, but Nita burst into the room.

"Adam? Is he on the phone now? Adam?" she asked all at once, snatching the phone off me.

"Nita!" I began in protest, but she waved her hand, telling me to be quiet.

"Adam, what my mum is saying is true, we're not coming back!" she said.

She turned round to face me and I raised my eyebrows and placed my hand on my hip, expecting an answer.

"No, don't come down to us... Adam!" she fought. She snapped the phone shut once Adam had finished protesting, which was about three minutes later.

"We have to go, now."

"What? What did he say?" I asked, shocked that she'd done that, _and defended me!_

"He said that he needed to tell you that you were wasting your time here, and he'd find you if you kept running... he wants to tell you that he loves you."

"He said _what?_" I asked, making sure that those were the words that came out of her mouth.

"He saidhe _loves _you,"

"He _loves _me?" I was like a teenager had just found out her crush likes her too... "Give me my phone Nita," I told her, and she handed it over.

I looked at the call history, and I dialled Adam's number. "_Hello? Kirsty?"_

"Yeah, it's me... Look, don't come down here, we'll come back up to you... Holby, I mean..." I said.

"_Kirsty, you left without warning... Just gave Tess a bouquet of flowers with a 'K' on it, and you expect everyone just to forget about you?" _he asked, and I shook my head, but realised he was two hours away, and couldn't see me...

"No, I'm sorry... Give me five hours at the most, we're coming back..." I said, and hung up.

"Nita!" I called down the stairs, "We're going home."

* * *

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, I really like those at the moment... And about the wait, I've been really busy and stuff, so no time to do anything apart from school, revision and sleep... **

**DDM x**


End file.
